By Fate's Decree
by Silver's Flare
Summary: Katarina always knew what she was doing, or at least thought she did. Until Ashe came. Now, with Swain plotting some sinister plan, the Sinister Blade has one last chance to figure out exactly what to do. KatarinaXAshe
1. Chapter 1: Are You Always This Charming?

**A/N: Oh look at that a fanfiction. My first one, at that! Anyways, what's up guys, I'm Silver's Flare, but just Silver is fine. But yeah, this is my first fanfiction so fingers crossed this all goes well! There's also going to be a thread going up on the League of Legends forum, so go check that out for a lot more information, as I'm lazy and probably won't be very informative in my author's notes X3. I was really inspired to start this after reading NyokaKione's **_**Wounded**_**, and couldn't resist writing some KatarinaXAshe. Make sure to check out **_**Wounded**_**, its amazing. Anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Are You Always This Charming?

Darkness, deep impenetrable blackness, enveloped the clearing, wreathing around the tall woman who stood, motionless, in the middle of it. Though no source of light was present, a strange illumination emanated from the cruel, wickedly curved blades she clutched in both hands, thin, nimble fingers curling around them with practiced ease.

Her breathing was heavy, chest heaving as though she could not get enough air. Her eyes, two fierce emeralds, were wild with fright and rage.

"Darkness... Will consume you..." A deep, rasping voice hissed from the shadows.

With a roar of outrage, the woman flung one of her blades towards the source of the voice, the knife spiraling in a deadly arc towards the wall of darkness. It passed into it, hitting nothing, and came flying back out at her, landing a hair away from her foot, nearly taking off a toe.

"Weak... So weak, Katarina..." The voice laughed, on the other side of her now. Snarling, Katarina ripped the blade from the ground, whipping her head around, trying to pinpoint the source of the horrid noise.

_Boom._

A loud, echoing crash woke Katarina, the noise reverberating through her skull. She sat bolt upright in bed, breathing as heavily as she had in the dream, her long red hair plastered to the sides of her face with sweat. Glaring around, she found the source of the noise outside her window.

The world was a bleak, gray backdrop, driving sheets of rain pounding the glass panes relentlessly, wind howling and screeching. A bolt of lightning lit up the dark sky, turning it white for a split second, quickly followed by another clap of thunder. The distant mountains of the Freljord had been reduced to a black smear on the horizon.

Growling, Katarina kicked the sheet off of herself, grabbing one of the many knives she kept next to her bed and twirling it in her fingers expertly, not at all afraid of cutting herself. She paced back and forth in front of her bed, bare feet making soft _pad pad pad_ sounds on the carpet.

_This is not the first time that dream has occurred_. Katarina thought agitatedly, spinning the blade faster in her deft fingers.

_It's always the same though, that voice, the darkness._ Faster and faster the blade went, until, losing control of it, the mercilessly sharp blade sliced Katarina's thumb open, splattering the edge of it with crimson.

"Shit..." The assassin growled, licking of the blood from the cut. It was salty on her tongue and she grimaced. Inspecting the cut, the woman found it was not deep and she snorted. Katarina picked up the blade and examined it. It was made of silver, expertly carved by the best Noxian weapon makers. Weighing it in her hands, she relished as she felt the perfect balance of it, just right for throwing at a fleeing opponent.

She whipped around suddenly, hurling it against the wall and adding yet another gouge mark to the growing collection. It sank deep into the wood and stuck, landing right where Katarina had intended it to. Suddenly, a voice spoke in her head.

_Sinister Blade Katarina. _The voice was deep and slow, belonging to one of the head summoners. _You have been summoned to compete on the Fields of Justice. Prepare yourself_.

A wicked grin crept across the knife wielding Noxian's face. She grabbed her belt of knives and strapped it on, slinging her larger swords across her back. Whispers sounded in her mind, speaking softly in a language Katarina did not understand. A bright purple summoning circle materialized around her feet.

Katarina wrenched the knife out of the wall.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Shadow's concealed the lithe figure of Katarina as she crept through the brush in the jungle, keeping a wary eye out for enemies. Rain still poured down, drenching everything, and thunder rolled through the Rift often.

Her blades were poised as she stealthily slipped towards the top lane, were the enemy Riven was harassing her teammate Nasus, pushing him away from the minions he so desperately needed.

_Sinister Blade, I have no need of your assistance._ The Curator of the Sand's deep, measured voice spoke in her head. Katarina snorted silently.

_Yeah, my ass. Riven's bullying the hell out of you. Just Wither her, and we can kill her. You need your farm._ The assassin felt him agree, though begrudgingly. Watching, Katarina waited until the opponent had pushed the wave of brightly colored minions towards Nasus's turret.

_Now._ She hissed.

"Wither!" Katarina heard Nasus command, and she summoned her energy and used her Shunpo to teleport just behind the Exile.

"Boo." The woman growled, and sank her blade into Riven's flesh. A cry of surprise escaped her lips, and she tried to retaliate, but it was too late. Katarina's cruel knife carved a deep gash in her neck and blood poured from it, pooling at her feet. Though weakened immensely, River swung her huge sword at Katarina, managing to strike her heavily across the chest, blood bubbling to the surface.

Though she was now wounded, Katarina sliced her neck again mercilessly, and felt the sheer excitement as metal hit flesh and the killing blow was struck. Riven disappeared in a flash of light, her near lifeless body taken away for healing, where she would then be put back onto the fields.

"An enemy has been slain!" The announcer's voice was barely audible over the driving rain, but Katarina felt a rush of satisfaction. Yet another kill to add to the list this match.

The Sinister Blade nodded to Nasus, who dipped his head in gratitude and continued to hit minions with his Siphoning Strike. If they were to win this match, Nasus was needed heavily, as bottom lane had already taken heavy blows, losing a turret. The middle turret was, much to Katarina's displeasure, dangerously close to falling. She had hardly made a dent on the opponent's structure.

Katarina melted back into the jungle, rain blurring her vision a bit. As she slipped through the trees, a sound made her freeze. It was the rustle of wings, and a moment later, a screech sounded overhead.

The champion's head whipped upwards, squinting as water fell into her eyes. An icy white hawk circled overhead, and it cawed once more before flying back off in the direction it came.

Katarina was confused for a moment, then understanding dawned on her.

"Oh shit..." She made to leap for safety, but there was a distinct _twang _of an arrow being released.

Time seemed to slow down around Katarina. She saw the great, crystal arrow fly from the bushes, heading straight for her heart. Knowing there was no way to dodge it, Katarina turned, allowing it to strike her in the shoulder instead.

The shock of the impact returned the assassin to the present, feeling the frigid cold spread through her limbs, making them heavy and useless. Pain blurred the edges of her vision, but with her remaining strength, she summoned up a Shunpo. In a puff of purple smoke, Katarina had disappeared and reappeared where she thought the archer was.

Startled, Ashe stumbled out of the bush, giving Katarina the opening she needed. Long red hair flying, the Noxian's blade aimed for the Frost Queen's throat, but Ashe was to quick. She neatly dodged and, knocking an arrow, aimed it straight at Katarina's heart.

Too drained to Shunpo again, Katarina futily tried to dodge, but Ashe's arrow was true.

"God dammit," she groaned, and succumbed to the wave of darkness.

Katarina awoke in a brightly lit room, looking down on Summoner's Rift. Looking down on her team getting slaughtered. Though her body was blissfully painless, her ego was not.

"Get me back down there," she growled at a summoner.

"In a moment, you need a bit more time to heal." She replied evenly.

"No, _now!" _Katarina snarled. She was determined to get a kill on Ashe, nursing her wounded pride. She had been sloppy, she should have known that there would be someone coming to finish her off after Riven had managed to strike her.

Speaking of Riven, she was now wailing on poor Nasus, who attempted to fight back. The bottom and top lane were destroyed, and only one turret stood between the opposing team and the middle inhibitor.

The female summoner sighed. "You may go now. Be careful."

Katarina snorted at her and felt herself being plunged back into the fray. Battle cries assaulted her ears, but she ignored them all, seeking out her prey. Ashe. Katarina spotted her, taking down the turret and moving to the last inhibitor. She sprinted towards her, but was interrupted as Alistar, the great brute, slammed into her, headbutting her away from Ashe. Katarina sprinted again, but Alistar was like a wall. Each time she tried, the bull would hit her up in the air or knock her away.

Realizing it was futile, the team watched in dismay as their nexus was destroyed, exploding into a cloud of purple.

"Defeat." The voice announced, grave and solemn.

"Oh shut up," Katarina growled. She was going to figure out who that was and put a knife through them. Next thing she knew, she was on the great stone starting platform, facing the enemy team, who clapped one another on the back and celebrated their victory. Turning away in disgust, Katarina made for the light that would bring her back to the Institute of War.

"Katarina?" A soft, measured voice spoke behind her. The Sinister Blade halted, recognizing the voice as Ashe's. Turning around with undisguised hostility, she glared at the archer.

"What?" She spat, green eyes venomous. Ashe smiled pleasantly, not at all deterred by the prickly demeanor.

"I wanted to commend you, your fighting style is excellent." Ashe's blue eyes were sincere. Katarina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's why you managed to kill me so easily." She growled, turning away again. Ashe laughed softly.

"Are you always this charming?" She chuckled.

"Only on Tuesdays." Said Katarina dryly. With that, she stepped into the glowing light and, throwing one last glare at Ashe, felt herself being taken back to the Institute.

* * *

"Katarina, a word?" Katarina stopped, looking around. Jericho Swain was standing in front of her, his red-eyed raven Beatrice perched on his shoulder

"What?" She growled, hostility coming from her in waves. Swain smiled pleasantly.

"I need to talk to you about a certain matter that-" He began, but was cut off.

"It can wait," the crimson haired woman snapped at him, taking out a still bloody knife and twirling it menacingly. Still, Swain was not unnerved.

"It is of the utmost importance, I assure you. It requires your immediate attention." He said earnestly.

"And I don't give a shit. If you haven't noticed, Swain, I just got back from being absolutely _slaughtered_ in a match, and I'd like a shower, so if you'll excuse me," Katarina pushed roughly past the general, making a point of swishing her knife close to his throat. He said nothing, only watched her as she departed. Katarina could feel his eyes burning into her as she walked down the quiet, dark hall towards her room, but she did not turn.

Katarina banged open the door to her room, leaving a trail of mud and blood as she stalked in.

"My my, look what the cat dragged in," the slightly hissing voice of her sister came from the couch, and the assassin looked up to see the bright green eyes of her sister looking at her.

"Get out," Katarina snarled. She was in no mood to deal with Cassiopeia's antics, Swain had already pissed her off enough. He hadn't even done anything really, he just pissed her off. It was the way he was so commanding, thinking he had supreme authority over everything.

"Is that anyway to greet your dear sister?" Cassiopeia pouted, rising from the couch and slithering over to Katarina. Katarina rolled her eyes and glared.

"Cass, I'm tired, so I suggest you move, or I'll make you," she brandished a blade for good measure. Cassiopeia just snorted, making for the door.

"I was just gonna talk to you, god. Are you always this charming?" She hissed, pointedly slamming the door. The fight drained from Katarina, and she stared at the door her sister had just left through. She slammed her knife into the coffee table, the black hilt quivering from the force of it.

_Are you always this charming?_ The words echoed through her mind, but it was not Cassiopeia's voice who said them, it was Ashe. The Freljord queen's gently teasing voice seemed to fill the assassin's head. Shaking her head agitatedly, Katarina retreated to the bathroom, trying to get her stupid voice out of her head, wanting nothing more than to put a knife through someone, _anyone_.

As she turned on the shower, Katarina caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her clothes were torn and ragged, and blood covered her face, hands, and chest. She kept gazing at herself, trying to see what others saw. When Katarina looked at herself, she saw battle prowess and ferocity. When others looked at her, all they saw was murder and violence. Hatred rose like bile in her throat, towards nothing in particular. Just burning hatred. Huffing, she turned, tossing her hair to the side, and it was as red as the blood that covered her.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah first chapter what up. I hope you guys like it, please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! ~Silver**


	2. Chapter 2: Murder She Wrote

**A/N: Chapter two leggo.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Murder She Wrote

Hot water cascaded down Katarina's back, soothing the tense, aching muscles. She stood still, letting the heat wash away the blood and muck that covered her body. The assassin had cranked up the heat all the way, and steam swirled off her pale, smooth skin. For someone who handled blades all the time, Katarina's skin was surprisingly unmarred, except, of course, the scar that etched down her left eye, starting just above her eyebrow and ending midway down her cheek.

The other noticeable thing about Katarina's body was the bright red ink that curled up her side. The tattoo was nothing in particular, just a twisting, elegant yet cruel design. The swirls started at her hip and wrapped around her left side, caressing her figure, standing out in stark contrast to her skin.

A quiet sigh escaped the woman's lips, and she tilted her head back to let the water hit her face. Her hair fell in a wet sheet behind her, darkened with water. It was one of the rare moments that Katarina was truly at peace, where as she was usually threatening murder on someone, a blade at their throat.

The shower was made of dark gray stone, with silver dials that controlled the temperature of the water. One knob was inlaid with a sapphire for cold, the other with a ruby for hot. Where the Institute got the money to fund things like bejeweled _shower dials_, Katarina had no idea. Then again, the gem knight Taric did take up residence here, so maybe that was where they got them, although the thought of giving up that many gems might have been "truly, truly outrageous".

She knew she should probably get out, for she had been in the shower for a good twenty minutes. Management wouldn't be happy if she wasted all the hot water in one go.

_Ah screw 'em, this is one of the few indulgences I allow myself_. Katarina justified to herself in her mind.

_But Swain wanted to talk to you_.

_Screw him too, he's a prick._

_What if it's important?_

_What if I don't care?_

_Go._

_...fine_. Rolling her eyes at her mental argument, Katarina begrudgingly shut off the shower, stepping out into the chilly air of her room. Shivering slightly, the crimson haired girl grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around herself, going to her closet and getting out a new outfit.

She pulled on the black pants and red shirt before carelessly towel drying her hair and throwing it onto the heap of her ruined clothes from the earlier match. Without bothering to check her reflection (Swain didn't deserve that much effort!), she pulled on her boots, strapped her two blades to her back, grabbed the black leather belt with three throwing knives hanging from it, and departed.

Some might say it was silly for Katarina to carry that many blades to go talk to someone, but in reality, it wasn't that many knives by her standards. Normally she had at least five at her waist, two concealed in each boot, a few up her sleeves, and even one in her hair. So no, it wasn't very many blades at all in Katarina's mind.

The hallway was still and quiet. The dark blue carpet muffled the assassin's already light footsteps, masking them almost completely. As she made her way down the west wing towards Swain's residence, she heard voices whisper-shouting at each other, clearly fighting. Intrigued, Katarina once again put Swain off and slipped stealthily towards the source. The closer she got, the more the woman could distinguish the voices.

The first belonged to Tryndamere.

The second belonged to Ashe.

Her curiosity peaked, she quietly crept forward, pressing herself against the wall that concealed them just around the corner. The first thing she noticed was the strong, overwhelming smell of alcohol.

_Ashe drinks? _Was her first thought, but then realized that it was not Ashe that reeked, but Tryndamere. She listened harder, trying to make out their words.

"You stupid bitch," Tryndamere's slurred voice sounded from around the corner. "What the hell do you think you're doing, telling me what I can and can't do." Obviously, Katarina had missed the first part of the discussion, leaving what exactly Ashe had done a mystery.

"Tryndamere, you are the _king_ of Freljord, and I expect you to conduct yourself as so!"

"Shut up, bitch!" Tryndamere's enraged voice rose in volume, and Katarina heard a muffled slam, and Ashe inhale sharply. With a prickle of unexplained anger, the assassin realised that the Barbarian King had struck his wife. A sudden, monstrous urge came over her to leap onto him and cut his throat out. She felt her eyes burn with rage and she fingered the hilt of a blade. As she wrestled with the sudden madness, she didn't hear the next part of the conversation.

The first thing she noticed was that the voices had stopped. The second was that there were footsteps coming towards her.

"Shit!" Katarina hissed, quickly disappearing into a puff of purple smoke and reappearing on the beam above her on the ceiling. However, it was not Tryndamere who rounded the corner, but Ashe, a bruise already forming on her chin.

The Frost Archer walked past the assassin's hiding place and stopped suddenly, listening. Katarina held her breath. Had she been spotted? Ashe's head turned, her blue eyes scanning the hall. They flicked up for just a moment, into the shadows where the Noxian hid. Then she turned and continued down the hall. As soon as she was out of sight, Katarina let out a sigh of relief.

As Ashe had walked away, however, she could have sworn she saw the side of her mouth curl into a slight smile. A bit shaken by the possibility that she had been discovered, the Sinister Blade brushed it off and continued to Swain's room.

* * *

"Ah, Katarina, how nice of you to show up. What kept you?" Swain's oily voice made Katarina shudder a bit as she stood leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.

"Sorry to break it to you Swain, but you aren't my main priority," she spat venomously at him, green eyes cold.

"Of course, of course... please, have a seat." The man gestured to a red armchair. The assassin stood motionless, still glaring. Swain just sighed and smiled, sitting down himself. "How are you, Katarina? You seem troubled."

"Why am I here?" Katarina asked loudly, ignoring his question. Swain smiled again.

"Because I need your help," Swain leaned forward, dark red eyes regarding her carefully. "I have a plan, though I have not worked out the details."

"Okay, so what is it?" The assassin asked, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"I will tell you, but not now. Now is not the time, when so many details are still so muddled. I don't want to get your... _hopes,_ up and then have to crush them." The bird man's mouth twisted into a grim imitation of a smile. Katarina snorted, turning away.

"If you weren't going to tell me, why the hell did you make me come here?" She growled over her shoulder, starting towards the door.

"So you would be prepared," he stated calmly. "Changes are coming, Katarina, and we must be ready." He called to her retreating form. "I'll send Beatrice when the details become clearer." The red-eyed bird on his shoulder screeched in agreement, a sound that sent shivers down her spine.

"Whatever," she muttered, closing the door forcefully.

_That idiot's crazy, what the fuck is he trying to do?_ Katarina thought to herself, making her way back to her room.

Back in the darkened room, Swain smiled to himself, stroking the raven's head.

"Soon everything will be clear, Katarina my dear. Soon." Beatrice squawked again, taking wing and flying out the open window into the storm that still raged.

* * *

Katarina was sitting in her bed, throwing knives at the opposite wall, when she got the whispered warning that she was about to be summoned.

_Twice in one day?_ She wondered, preparing herself. She was pleased her services were so sought after, but the place in her chest where Ashe had struck her still stung a bit. The ring appeared around her seat, there was a flash of purple light, and she was standing on the stone platform with her team.

The first thing that registered in her mind after the slightly dizzying teleport was the sound of squabbling. She looked up to see the blue haired menace, Jinx, pissing the pink haired law enforcer, Vi, off.

"Aw, come on fat hands, lemme try the gauntlet on. Maybe then you won't have such fat hands." Jinx begged, a deliciously wicked grin plastered across her face.

"For the love of god, _no_," Vi snarled back, punching one hand into the other. "Now shut it, before I let your mouth try it on." Jinx opened her mouth to argue, but Renekton pushed past them.

"Just shut up already," the crocodile man snarled, shoving them both out of the way as he made his way to lane. Vi shot one last glare at Jinx, who waggled her fingers at her, winking, before making her way off to the jungle. Katarina rolled her eyes and started off towards her lane.

Jinx giggled, bouncing off towards the bottom lane with Amumu trailing after her, the young mummy's eyes directed towards the ground.

"Come _on, _'mumu!" She called, bouncing from one foot to the other. "We're gonna be late!"

"Coming..." Amumu replied, his voice sad, and picked up his pace, but only slightly. Katarina just sighed and ran down her lane, sticking to the shadows provided by the trees and turrets. Suddenly a voice spoke in her head.

_Sinister Blade, it is an honor to work with you._

"Wha...?" It was not the voice of anyone on her team, and it took the assassin a moment to realize it was her summoner.

'Summoner!' She snarled mentally, directing fiery anger at the distinctly feminine voice in her head. 'You have no business being in my head. Begone!'

_I apologize for creating a link uninvited, but I think its fairly important to maintain contact with my champion. _The voice said cooly.

'I am not _your_ champion, summoner.' Katarina's anger was rising. 'Leave now, or I'll make you.'

_I will not bother you, Katarina. I simply wish to be here to offer advice._

'I don't need it.' Was the reply.

_Then I'll sit here silently. Either way, I'm staying. Trust me, you can't get me out as easily as you might think._

'Oh really?' Katarina snorted. She launched a mental attack on her, sending razor-sharp mental claws at the summoner's mind. To her surprise, she found her way blocked by a defensive wall. Relentlessly, she pounded at it, but it would not give. Vaguely, she heard the announcer inform them that minions had spawned, and realized it was time to give up. For now.

'Fine. You may stay summoner, but put one toe where it should not be, and I'll personally slit your throat.'

_Fair enough._ A faint aura of smugness radiated from her mind, and Katarina growled, turning her attention to her lane. From the Fog of War stepped Ziggs, the hexplosive loving Yordle. A grin splayed across his face that reminded the woman of Jinx, he lobbed a bomb at her that bounced and exploded a few feet away.

Katarina shielded her face from the detonation, and reacted by chucking a blade at his stupid, grinning face. Back and forth, the opponents traded attacks until...

_First blood! _

Both assassin and Yordle looked up, and a triumphant roar echoed from the top lane. Renekton had slain his opponent.

"Ugh, Tryndamere, you idiot..." Katarina heard Ziggs mutter, shaking his head.

_Tryndamere_

The name raced through Katarina's mind, filling her once again with a maddening rage. Why? Where was this rage coming from? As she tried to dispel it, the voice of the summoner once again spoke in her mind.

_Katarina, look out!_

The assassin's head whipped around to see Lee Sin flying at her, foot outstretched to kick her in the face. Hard.

"Shit!" With a cloud of purple smoke, Katarina had disappeared and reappeared behind him. He snapped back around, throwing a ball of sparkling light at her. The Noxian readied her blades to fight, when a yell sounded behind the martial artist.

Vi came flying in, punching the man in the back and smacking him away. Taking the advantage, Katarina spun and threw a whirling blade at him. The razor-sharp edge dug into him, drawing crimson blood to the surface of his skin. With a flick of her wrist, the assassin sent one last blade at him, tearing through his throat and making him disappear in a flash of light.

_An enemy has been slain!_

She nodded to Vi in gratitude, who nodded back and launched herself back into the jungle. Ziggs had run off, not wanting to be a part of the brutal slaughter that had just gone down.

The match flew by for Katarina in a whirl of blades, death, and blood. Kill after kill, Katarina mowed down her opponents, making them cower when she came near. Her summoner had left her alone, only giving her small bits of advice here and there, which the Sinister Blade could tolerate.

The shadows at the edge of the top lane hid her, her green eyes glittering as she watched her prey. Tryndamere fought at top, going head to head with Renekton, the crocodile had struck him down, but the barbarian refused to fall completely.

_I don't need your help, bitch._ His gruff voice sounded in her head. Katarina ignored him, watching as Tryndamere wailed on him, never seeming to grow tired as Renekton's eyes darkened with exhaustion.

A single downward slash of his huge sword was all it took to finish off the butcher, cutting him shoulder to hip.

_Yeah, you don't need my help._ As Tryndamere pushed the lane farther, Katarina slipped behind him, unnoticed. Once again, fury filled her as she gazed at his huge form. A twisted grin found its way onto her bloody face, and she leaped, slashing his back.

Tryndamere let out a roar of pain, spinning around with alarming speed. The crimson haired girl barely managed to dodge as his blade swept towards her. Rage fueled her movements as she once again leaped at him straight on. Her blade found its mark, in the very center of his heart.

He stumbled, and slowly looked down at it. Then he looked back at her, shuddered, and crumbled as his eyes rolled back and he disappeared in the familiar flash of light. The grin remained on Katarina's face, a monster roaring triumphantly in her chest.

The fight was fairly easy from there. Katarina's team continued pushing hard, and soon, they were at the Nexus. Lucian leaped at her in an attempt to get her away, but to no avail.

"Duck!" Katarina heard, and obliged as a huge, grinning rocket flew over her head and slammed into him, exploding with enough force to knock two of his other teammates away. Jinx giggled maniacally behind her as the enemy Nexus exploded into blue fire.

_Victory!_ The familiar voice announced, and soon the assassin was standing on the stone platform once again. The group of summoners stood nearby, laughing and high-fiving for their win.

Normally, Katarina paid no attention to them, but this time, her eyes scanned the group, picking out the only female summoner. She was tall, taller than Katarina, with long, jet black hair. When she turned, the ends of it were bright, crystal blue. She noticed the assassin staring at her, and ducked her head, embarrassed.

She looked like she was about to come over, but obviously thought better of it and made her way to the summoning portal. Katarina snorted and made her way to her own portal, but before she could get there, a rough hand grabbed her shoulder.

"That was a lucky kill," the angry voice of Tryndamere spoke behind her. She smacked his hand away angrily. "That walking handbag did most of the work, you just came in and finished the job he was too stupid to." Katarina growled but said nothing, stepping into the portal.

"I don't have time for idiots like you," she snarled, feeling the magic begin to draw her away.

"Bitch!" She heard him call, but paid no attention. That great brute could go fuck himself for all she cared. There were no disturbances as she made her way back to her room, and for the second time that day, Katarina took a shower.

* * *

Two hours. That was how long Katarina stayed there, once again feeling the blistering hot water pour down her body. Screw Management, they could say what the wanted. The woman had a feeling a blade or two could persuade them to think different if they got onto her.

She sat on her bed, slowly cleaning her knives she had used in the match. The thunder had dissipated, though rain still poured down relentlessly from the heavens, as if the Gods themselves were crying.

Katarina had tied her wet red hair back, and there was a towel draped over her shoulders so the long-sleeved black shirt she wore did not get soaked. Night had finally fallen on the world, and the sky outside was devoid of stars, covered by clouds.

The smooth, steady rhythm of the wiping her blades soon lulled Katarina into a trance, her mind wandering to other places. She thought back to the match, smirking at the rage she had caused Tryndamere, and relishing the memory of sinking her blade straight into his chest.

But along with the thought of him came the thought of Ashe. A sense of anger came over the assassin as she remembered the Barbarian King's drunken rage, the way he had struck Ashe in the chin. Suddenly restless, she set her freshly cleaned blades to the side and stood, discarding her towel on the end of the bed, and walked out of the room, grabbing a solitary knife as she did.

Though the rain still came in buckets, Katarina was not bothered as she wandered through the field outside the large living quarters in the Institute of War. A small thicket of trees lay off to one side, and she nimbly slipped up one, climbing to the top and looking down on the water-logged building.

The place was shaped like a compass, with four wings, north, south, east, and west. Those who supported Demacia occupied the east and south wings, where as those who supported Noxus occupied the west and north. Katarina herself lived in the north wing. The building was large but short, only single story, and made of dark stone.

Though some windows were dark, warm light poured from others, lighting up a small square of grass outside of them. Across the field stood the actual Institute of War. It was large and made of white marble, with a glittering golden dome-shaped roof. Some windows there shined with light, but, much like the living quarters, the rest were dark, their occupants gone home for the night.

Katarina slithered down to a lower, thicker branch and stood, leaning against the tree trunk, quite confident. She twirled the knife she had brought, absentmindedly staring into the night.

"Katarina?" A soft voice from below made her jump, and she swayed, almost losing her balance. She glared down at the voice, searching for the source. What she found surprised her. Ashe stood at the base of the tree, one dainty hand resting on it, looking up at her. Her hood was up to protect against the driving rain, but Katarina could clearly see her bright blue eyes shining up at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She spat, full of hostility.

"I could ask you the same thing," Ashe replied calmly, clambering up the tree to stand on the same branch. She sat down, clearly not about to leave her alone. The assassin rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"If you must know, I was restless, and went for a walk."

"In the rain?"

"You're out here too."

"True." Silence fell between them, and, against her better judgement, Katarina sat down beside the archer, making sure to keep an arm's length between them. Ashe smiled faintly without looking at her.

"So why are you out here?" Katarina asked, glaring suspiciously at her. Being in this close proximity to someone made her uncomfortable. Ashe shrugged, smile still playing about her lips.

"Same reason as you, restless." Reaching up, she pulled down her cowl, shaking out her slightly wet hair. The snow white hair glittered as a distant bolt of lightning split the sky, lighting up the world for a second. By its light, she saw the bruise Tryndamere had inflicted on her, which had turned a dull purple color, and the now familiar anger poked at her mind, but this time, she pushed it away.

Katarina kept shifting about, feeling awkward and uncomfortable. If Ashe noticed, she made no sign of it. The rain made quiet pattering sounds on the leaves, shaking them gently.

"You really do fight well," Ashe said suddenly, still not looking at her.

"Huh? Oh, thanks..." Katarina replied, being drawn out of her thoughts.

"The only reason I took you down was because Riven had already inflicted serious wounds to you. You were weakened. Had you been completely fit to fight, it was likely I would have lost that exchange." For the first time, Ashe looked at her. The darkness around them could not quell the light that seemed to emanate from her electric blue eyes. Katarina found herself staring into them, an airy feeling stealing over her. "Um, Katarina... you're staring."

"Wha...? Oh, shit! Sorry..." The assassin ducked her head in embarrassment, and thanked the gods it was too dark to see the blush that had spread across her face. Ashe giggled, eyes crinkling up with amusement.

"It's fine, I know I'm hard to resist," she said with a wink. Katarina's face heated up again.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! _She growled to herself, shaking her head a bit. Unable to remain sitting there, she stood.

"Well, I should be going. Two fights in one day, I'm tired." She muttered gruffly, gracefully leaping down from her perch. Ashe said nothing, but Katarina could feel her eyes following her, analyzing her every move. Nervously, she took out her blade and twisted it through her fingers, feeling its reassuring sharpness.

The woman was halfway back to the building when she remembered that she had forgotten to tell her that she had faced Tryndamere. She raced back to the tree, but the archer had gone.

* * *

Sleep would not come for the red-haired girl who lay in her bed, watching the shadows play about on the ceiling, chasing one another all around. She tried listening to the rain, but that wouldn't help. She had tried just closing her eyes and forcing herself not to open them, but that didn't work either. All she could think about was that intense blue gaze that seemed to pierce her, seeing into her very soul.

_What the hell?! Why am I thinking about this?! I hate that stupid bitch! She's so stuck up and royal, why should I care about her? _Katarina kept telling herself this, reassuring herself more and more that of course she hated Ashe, the way she carried herself with such an obnoxious air of importance.

As the night wore on, the more confident the assassin was with the fact that she did indeed hate Ashe, and couldn't wait to face her on the Fields so she could put a knife through her. Finally, she felt sleep begin to creep over her, covering her like a blanket. With one last thought of hatred towards the Frost Archer, she let sleep steal over her, falling into a light, troubled sleep. But even as she succumbed to the sweet feeling of slumber, her conciousness fading, the thought of Ashe's bright blue gaze once again crossed her mind once more.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, a bit longer than the first, but still not immensely long. In the future, I do plan on making them longer, but for now, just enjoy this. My my Katarina, what strange feelings are you feeling for a certain archer? ;D I guess we'll find out, won't we? Thanks for reading guys, be sure to leave reviews! ~Silver**


	3. Chapter 3: Inner Battle

**A/N: Well my computer's a jerk and decided to delete the entire first half of this chapter before I finished it so round two let's go.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Inner Battle

Over the course of the night, the dark, menacing rain clouds had dissipated, and the rain had ceased to fall. By the time the sun kissed the horizon, the sky was completely cleared. The skyline was stained a soft pink color, and dazzling golden light poured into the field.

A thin sliver of light found its way into Katarina's bedroom, the only illumination in the otherwise dark room. The glow woke the woman at once. She had always been a light sleeper, but her slumber the previous night had been restless and full of voices and whispers, telling her things she couldn't quite remember.

She lay in bed, watching as the rising sun chased away the shadows that had laughed softly along the ceiling all night. They slunk back into the corners, crouching there, waiting until night once again fell and they could come back out to play. Slowly, she climbed out of bed, stretching her back and hearing a satisfying _pop_.

Quickly, she combed a hand through her mane of untidy hair and changed. She abandoned her soft night-shirt and pants for a tight-fitting black shirt and gray skinny jeans. Grabbing her belt of knives, Katarina made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her with a soft _click_.

* * *

The hall in the north wing was quiet, almost completely deserted. The assassin saw no one, except for the occasional summoner who hurried by, their nose buried in papers or lost in thought.

Absentminded, she wandered through the halls, lost in thought, allowing her feet to take her where they wanted. She was snapped back to reality, however, when she felt herself step into the cold, wet grass. Snarling, Katarina shook her foot out, trying to prevent it from getting even more drenched. She looked up with a scowl to see why she had ended up outside, and immediately recognized the tree she had climbed last night.

She hesitated for a moment, then nimbly climbed back up it, standing on the same branch as the night before. The first thing she noticed was the fact that Ashe's perfume still hung around. It smelled sweet and cold, like an icy flower. Katarina's eyelids fluttered shut as she stood for a moment, letting the scent wreath around her, a strange feeling creeping over her.

_God dammit!_ She growled, shaking her head to dispel the feeling. _Why does this keep happening?! What's wrong with me?! _A foreign feeling filled her body, unfamiliar to the woman. It was not until then that it struck her as odd that she could still smell the perfume.

_Wouldn't the rain wash it away? Unless..._ unless the archer had been back recently. But why? Why come back here? What was the point? She had little time to dwell on it, however, as the familiar whispering started in her head and the circle appeared around her feet. Perfect. Some killing was just the thing to clear her head.

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me..." Katarina groaned quietly when she saw who was on her team. There, standing in the light of the rising sun, was Ashe, snow-white hair gleaming and shoulders squared. The bruise on her chin had nearly faded, now just a slight shadow on her otherwise flawless face. Katarina turned to go down her lane before the Frost Archer noticed her, but to no avail.

"Katarina!" Ashe called, walking towards her. Wincing, Katarina turned to her, putting on her best indifferent face. When she reached her, the woman leaned in, putting her lips close to the assassin's ear. "Thank you for talking with me and letting me sit last night. It meant a lot." She whispered, sending shivers down Katarina's spine.

"Yeah, no problem..." Katarina mumbled, trying to hide the shudder. She could feel Ashe's blue gaze on her, but avoided it, lest she start staring again. "Uh... I should probably..." she gestured towards the middle lane helplessly, awkwardly stuttering over her words. Ashe smirked and nodded, and Katarina turned, hurrying down her lane. The whole way, she knew Ashe was watching her.

The shadows from the treeline hid her as Katarina crouched there, mind not at all on the field. The archer's scent clung to her, distracting her. A voice in her head brought her back to reality.

_Sinister Blade._

'Oh god dammit, not you again!' Katarina snarled inwardly, recognizing the voice of the female summoner. 'Why can't you leave me alone?!'

_You are my champion of choice._ Was the simple reply. _Are you alright? You seem... troubled._

'I'm fine,' Katarina snapped, disconcerted that the girl had picked up on her emotions so easily. Shielding her mind carefully, she tried her best to turn her attention back to the match, but her thoughts once again strayed to Ashe, how she had looked to poised in the sunlight, so proud, and, Katarina squirmed a bit as the thought entered her mind, so _beautiful_.

She was still thinking of this when a spear whizzed past her face, a hair's breadth away from it. She recoiled in surprise, glaring at its thrower. Nidalee the bestial huntress stood there, grinning at her.

"Come now, Katarina dear, don't make this _too_ easy for me," with another sharp-toothed smirk, Nidalee hurled a second spear at her, and Katarina lobbed a blade in response, a snarl etched into her face. Back and forth they fought, locked in a deadly dance of throwing sharp objects. Nidalee feinted to the left and, falling for it, Katarina dodged to the right, thinking that she could avoid the javelin that way.

To her dismay, the spear hit her straight on, passing cleanly through her chest and shattering against her rib cage. The Noxian fell, landing on her knees. Blood dribbled from the side of her mouth as she desperately tried to rise and fight back. Blackness curled on the edges of her vision, threatening to overwhelm her.

_C'mon, Katarina, you have to get up! I've already used my healing spell on you, I can assist you no more. _The urgent voice of the feminine summoner spoke in her head. Vaguely, Katarina saw Nidalee transform into a cougar and leap for her, claws outstretched to finish the job.

The assassin kneeled with her head down and eyes closed, waiting for the sharp pain that would end her. It never came. Confused, she looked up in time to see a huge, crystalline arrow come flying down the river. It struck the huge cat in the side, knocking her aside and flinging her into the brush. Ashe appeared from the opposite bushes, hair streaked with blood and breathing hard.

She raised her bow again as Nidalee leaped to her paws, snarling ferociously and turning on the archer. A fire in her eyes, she lunged at the woman, ready to tear her throat out. Calmly, Ashe aimed, and released a volley of arrows, striking the cougar with each one.

One hit the huntress directly in her neck, tearing clear through it and protruding from the other side. Nidalee collapsed, retching horribly, shuddered, and disappeared in the usual flash of light.

"Are you alright?" The cool voice shook Katarina from her reverie, and she looked up to see the archer extending a hand to her.

"Other that the spear through my chest? Yeah, dandy," she growled. Nonetheless, she took the hand and Ashe helped her to her feet. Katarina stood for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Ashe cleared her throat slightly, and heat sprang into the assassin's face as she realized she was still holding her hand.

She dropped it hastily, mumbling an apology. Ashe just giggled, grinning at her.

"You're cute when you get flustered," she whispered, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Katarina was sure her face was on literal fire now, it was burning so much. Before she had a chance to make a sharp retort to cover her embarrassment, Ashe had turned away. "Be careful going back," she called over her shoulder. "Shyvana has taken to roaming about our jungle." Bow ready, she slipped silently back into the shadows. Katarina stood staring at the place where she had disappeared until a voice shook her out of her trance.

_Come on, you lovestruck fool, let's go back to the fountain before that dragon finds you. _Came the summoner's voice in her head, giggling with amusement.

'Why you cocky son of a-'

_Kidding, Katarina! Jeez, ever heard of a joke? But really, you should get back. The healing capabilities out here can only do so much._ With that, the summoner closed the link again, not desiring to get chewed out by a pissed Katarina. Grumbling to herself, the Sinister Blade slipped into a nearby bush, mumbling the words that would recall her to the fountain.

As the blue light that circled her got even stronger, there was a furious roar.

"Aw shit..." She groaned as she realized who it was. A huge, flaming dragon leaped into the bushes at her, teeth bared. The assassin barely had time to dodge, using her shunpo to get behind the beast. To her dismay, however, Shyvana was too quick, and skidded to a halt. The end result was Katarina landing on her back.

Bellowing angrily, Shyvana tried to shake the assassin off. Katarina leaped, sailing over her head and landing safely on the ground. She turned, high-tailing it off before the giant reptile could grab her. But the summoner was right, the healing capabilities could only do so much, and there was a searing pain in her back as Shyvana spat fire at her. She stumbled, and looked up into the murderous eyes of the dragon as she lunged, snapping jaws going straight for her throat.

* * *

Katarina slammed the door to her room with so much force the door frame rattled. Her movements betrayed the furious anger swirling with her, each one harsh and jerking. Her whole body ached. She grimaced in pain as she moved her head, sending a silent curse to Shyvana. The dragon had bitten her so badly that a large cut wound its way across the back of her neck, causing her discomfort each time she moved.

The healers' magic was only so strong, and the severity of the wound had hindered them, making it hard for it to heal completely. They had assured her that it would fade on its own, but it was up to her body to mend it.

In the mean time, she was to go to Soraka and get a special cream to make sure no infection occurred. Despite the clear sky that morning, clouds had once again set in, promising more rain. Katarina changed, trying not to move her neck more than she had to. Blades strapped to her back, she set out to go see Soraka.

As per usual, the hallway was quiet, devoid of sound and movement. The hospital where the Ionian Starchild worked was beside the living quarters, and the air outside was tinged with electricity, signifying the coming of not only rain, but a storm. The hairs on the back of Katarina's neck stood up, a primative reaction to the body against coming storms, a warning.

She hurried across the field, unease prickling beneath her skin. The storm that brewed on the horizon was different, the kind of storm that brought not only rain, but conflict as well. She felt like her breathing was restricted, like an invisible hand was slowly curling around her neck, trying to choke her.

Katarina gasped as she burst in the doors of the hospital, making Soraka look up with worry.

"Katarina! Are you alright?" She asked, hurrying over to her and placing a hand on her forehead. Katarina jerked away, trying to control her heavy breathing. She smoothed a hand down her face, her heart beat slowing.

"I'm fine," she growled gruffly, trying to hide her earlier panic. "I just needed some anti-infection cream for my neck."

"Of course..." Soraka said, walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a small blue tube with white runes written on it. "Apply this twice a day, once in the morning, once at night." Katarina nodded, taking it with a shaky hand.

"Thanks," she muttered, turning to leave. She could feel Soraka's worried gaze on her back.

"Are you quite sure you're alright?" Soraka asked again, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm a healer, if something's wrong, I might be able to help."

Katarina shrugged the hand off. "Unless you can cure unease, you can't help."

"I'm afraid I can't." The Starchild replied, smiling ruefully. "There's only one cure for that, and its something I can't give you."

"Oh? And what's that?" The assassin asked, mildly interested. Soraka smiled.

"That's something you have to figure out," she said quietly, turning back to her work. Confused, Katarina stood for a moment longer, looking at her back. Something she had to figure out? Now what could _that_ mean? Deciding it was unimportant, and that the Ionian was just spouting nonsense, she muttered her thanks again and left, returning as fast as she could to the safety of the living quarters.

* * *

She walked down the still halls, making her way back to the north wing. As she was walking, a tall girl walked past her. She had deep violet eyes flecked with bright gold, and as she passed, Katrina caught sight of the crystal blue ends of her hair and realized it was the summoner.

"Hey!" She called, stopping the girl in her tracks. She turned, eyes wary. "You're that annoying summoner." Katarina growled, crossing her arms and glaring. The summoner raised her chin and walked over to her.

"I'd say 'annoying' is a bit harsh, but I suppose it's your opinion," she growled back, an edge to her voice. Katarina looked her up and down, taking in her appearance. Her arms were tan and well muscled, and a long, jagged scar was visible curling around her neck and disappearing under her shirt.

"What's your name?" Katarina asked, eyes still glaring.

"Fawn." The girl replied. Katarina snorted.

"_Fawn?_ What kind of name is that?"

"It's _my_ name, is that a problem?" Fawn growled back, looking not at all like a gentle baby deer. Katarina rolled her eyes.

"Oh calm down, don't get so riled up. You don't scare me anyways." The assassin muttered. Fawn narrowed her eyes.

"I wasn't trying to. Why did you stop me?"

"Because I want to know why you keep summoning me."

Fawn sighed heavily through her nose. "I told you. You're my champion of choice. The rest of the champions don't have the same battle fury as you do." Katarina said nothing, a bit taken aback by the slight praise. "But we'll never be able to work together properly if all we do is snarl at one another."

Katarina raised an eyebrow. "What are you suggesting?" Fawn sighed again.

"How about this, why don't we just... start over." She held out a hand. "Hello, Sinister Blade. My name is Fawn." The assassin eyed her hand for a moment, then decided to go with it. She grasped it.

"Fawn," she acknowledged, nodding. "I am Katarina of the Du Couteau family, champion in the League of Legends." Fawn tried her best to nod seriously, but burst out laughing. "What?" Katarina asked, confused.

"Nothing, nothing," Fawn giggled again. "It's just funny to hear you talk so formally." Realizing she still grasped her hand, Fawn let go, a bit embarrassed. She grinned again. "So are we good? Are we actually going to be able to work together without snapping at each others' throats?" She asked. One corner of Katarina's mouth curled into a smile.

"I suppose, but put your nose where it doesn't belong and you just might lose it," she warned, only half-joking. Fawn smiled a bit, but then her face grew serious.

"Speaking of ripping throats out, how's your's?" She asked, referencing the events of the earlier match.

"It's fine," Katarina lied, the cut on the back of her neck twinging in response. "Just a little sore. That over-grown lizard isn't so tough." Fawn nodded, though the assassin suspected she knew that she wasn't being completely honest. There was something strange about her eyes, other than the color. It was if they could see straight through her, identifying her exactly.

_The same way Ashe's do_. The thought crossed her mind, unbidden. She felt her heart skip a beat and a small amount of heat rushed into her face. Fawn's intelligent gaze quickly caught on, and the corner of her mouth twitched as she hid a smile.

"Well, I should really be going. Got important summoner stuff to do. And I bet you have a few... _things_ to take care of as well." The girl turned, striding back down the hall and out of sight.

_She knows_. Katarina thought, looking at the place where she had disappeared. _She knows these... feelings that go through my head._ Its unnerved her, knowing that anyone had been able to discern so much from her. She resolved to keep her mind better hidden the next time Fawn summoned her.

Katarina wandered through the halls for the next hour, unwilling to go sit in her room and do nothing, but also unwilling to go speak with anyone. Her neck still shot bolts of pain down her body, but soon her mind learned to ignore it. She was still lost in thought when a short, balding middle-aged man hurried up to her, a scroll of parchment clutched in his fist.

"Miss Du Couteau!" He squeaked, looking up at her with a bit of fear. "I've been instructed to give this to you, from the head summoners."

"If this is about the water..." she muttered, taking the scroll.

"Water?" The man asked, looking confused.

"Nothing," she said hastily. "Thank you." He nodded and went on his way, short legs taking quick steps. Turning her attention to the letter, she unrolled it, smoothing the furled edges down. It was written in indigo ink that glowed slightly in the dim hallway, allowing her to more easily see the neat, small handwriting.

_Miss Du Couteau,_

_Due to the severe injury to your neck, the Council has decided to give you the next three days off as to recuperate. Shyvana has expressed her utmost regret at becoming so violent, and would like to extend an apology to you. She has been informed that it is not proper conduct to tear other champions' throats out, even on the Fields of Justice, as our most skilled mages were required to heal you._

_Miss Shyvana would like to request, however, that you try and refrain from landing on her back. She stated that the reason she flew into such a rage was because the action had startled her so badly. _

_We apologize for the discomfort caused to you, and wish you a swift recovery._

_Sincerely, _

_The Council of the Institute of War_

_James Narthon, Head Council Member_

Katarina's eyes scanned the page, taking in the words and snorting at the pretentious wording and looping signature at the bottom. She went to roll it back up, but a small after note at the bottom caught her eye.

_Also: Management has requested that you be informed that while there is a large supply of hot water, you refrain from taking two hour long showers._

"I knew there'd be something about the water..." she grumbled, walking back to her room.

* * *

Night enveloped the world, washing over it with wings of darkness. The shadows on Katarina's ceiling crept from their hiding places, laughing with glee as the sun sank below the horizon and the moon took its place, and once again danced along the ceiling. The glowing ball of fire had just disappeared below the skyline, a small line of red the only evidence that it had ever been there, when there was a soft knock at Katarina's door.

The woman rose from where she was throwing knives at the wall, aiming for the slits between the wooden panels, and opened the door. She gaped at the visitor. Ashe stood there, smiling at her.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Katarina stuttered, trying her best to sound uninterested, but she couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice. Ashe grinned wider.

"I came to see you. I heard what happened with Shyvana." She stepped through the doorway, looking around the assassin's room. A single lamp by her bed was lit, giving the room a warm, quiet glow. "Are you okay?" There was genuine concern in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little scratch," Katarina mumbled, closing the door and retreating to her bed. After a moment, she sighed and gestured for Ashe to sit down. The archer took her place next to her, crossing her legs under her. Katarina turned to look at her, and winced as the wound suddenly throbbed with pain. Ashe's blue gaze sharpened with concern.

"That doesn't seem like a little scratch," she said matter-of-factly. "Let me see."

"No, really, it's fine." Katarina assured her, shifting uncomfortably. "That stupid lizard just got carried away." The Frost Archer looked at her sternly, and the Sinister Blade sighed, turning her back to her so she could see it.

Ashe gently brushed the hair away from the back of her neck, and Katarina shivered as the tips of her cold fingers trailed across her skin.

"Oh my..." she heard Ashe say quietly, and immediately her senses went into a frenzy as she traced the wound carefully, looking at the cut with concern. It was straight and went from the tip of her left shoulder to just below her right ear. "How come the healers didn't fix this?"

"They couldn't," Katarina muttered back, trying desperately to ignore the tingling feeling that came from Ashe's fingers touching her neck. "The wound was too severe. You try having your throat ripped out by a dragon and see how easily it heals. Anyways, they said I just had to wait. They gave me the next three days off to 'recuperate' or whatever."

"That was kind of them," Ashe replied softly, fingers still ghosting over the wound. Katarina could take no more, fearful that the strange emotions within her would start to show, and pulled away, turning back to her. Ashe had a strange look in her eyes, a mix between sadness and... something else.

"Won't Tryndamere be looking for you?" Katarina asked quietly, the name scratching its way out of her throat. Ashe shook her head minutely.

"No. We... we have separate rooms. One room just wasn't... wasn't enough space for two people." She said quietly. Katarina nodded, getting the feeling she was lying, but said nothing. She let out a deep sigh and eyed her carefully.

"Ashe," she said suddenly, a thought coming to her mind. "Have you ever had a summoner that keeps summoning you?" She asked, thinking of Fawn. Ashe shook her head.

"Not really, no. I mean, sometimes one will summon me twice or something, but not usually. Why?" Katarina hesitated, but then resolved to tell her about Fawn.

"There's this girl, Fawn," Ashe's eyebrow rose at the name, but she said nothing, "and she's been summoning me quite often lately. I don't know, I was just wondering if it happened to everyone or just me." She shrugged. "There's something different about her though. I can't quite figure it out, but it's _something._" Ashe thought for a moment before replying.

"I think," she chose her words carefully, "that this Fawn girl has simply taken a liking to you. Get to know her, maybe she's someone you could end up enjoying the presence of." A mysterious twinkle appeared in her eyes. "I see why she likes you though."

Katarina's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Y-you do?"

"I do," Ashe said with a giggle. "You're quite hard to resist." She winked. Katarina's face turned the same shade as her hair, and Ashe burst out laughing. "Oh, goodnight Katarina. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she rose to her feet and started towards the door, but not before trailing her hand along the back of the crimson-haired woman's neck again.

The door closed with a soft click, and a stupidly large grin broke out on Katarina's face, and she laughed, before slapping a hand across her mouth and controlling it. How stupid could she be? She was just tired, that was why such strange emotions were going through her mind. But nonetheless, she could no longer confidently say she hated Ashe.

Sighing heavily, she went to turn out the light and remembered the cream Soraka had given her. She picked up the small tube and unscrewed the cap, squeezing a coin sized amount onto her pinky finger.

immediately, a horrendous smell assaulted her nose and made her eyes water. She wretched, then stiffened her resolve and rubbed it into the wound. It stung like no other the moment it touched the sensitive skin, and Katarina bit her tongue before continuing, making sure it was all rubbed in. After a moment, the burning sensation faded to be replaced with a pleasant cooling sensation.

Sighing, she set the tube of awful smelling paste back on the bedside table and turned out the lamp, rolling over to go to sleep. Once again, the smell of Ashe's perfume filled her nose, but this time, she just accepted it, and fell asleep. For the first time in as long as she could remember, the slumber she fell into was peaceful and calm.

As the night wore on and the girl slept quietly in her bed, the first drops of rain began to fall.

* * *

**A/N: Thank god that's done. You can probably tell the parts I wrote before it got deleted, as they're a bit sloppy. I apologize for that, but rewriting is not a fun time XP. I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter overall, though. What are these strange feelings Katarina has? Does Ashe share them? And who is this mysterious Fawn? I guess we'll find out later, won't we? Thanks for reading, guys! ~Silver**


	4. Chapter 4: Night Time's Embrace

Chapter 4: Night Time's Embrace

_Tap_

There was a sharp, short knock at the window.

_Tap _

_Tap_

_Tap_

The tapping grew more insistent, increasing in volume. Katarina grumbled, opening her eyes and sitting up groggily. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the thin gray light flittering in through the half drawn curtains. When they did adjust, what her eyes revealed to her was not a welcoming sight.

A black raven with six, beady blood-red eyes sat on her windowsill, black feathers glistening with rain. It squawked harshly, tapping its beak on the glass again. Katarina considered ignoring it, but sighed and resolved to open it.

She stood up stiffly, neck wound stinging at the movement, and undid the latch. Immediately, the bird flew in, landing on her bed post and shaking its drenched feathers. The assassin glared at it, but crossed her arms and said nothing. Once again, Beatrice the raven screeched at her.

"What? What does he want now?" She growled, unwillingly holding out an arm for it to hop onto. Beatrice flapped to it, digging razor sharp talons into her skin. It chirruped softly, flicking its head to the door. Katarina sighed, understanding. "Tell him I'll be there soon," she told the bird, bringing it back to the open window. The bird clicked its beak and dove into the howling wind, gliding off into the storm.

Sighing deeply through her nose, Katarina regretfully changed out of her soft night clothes and into her casual wear. This was supposed to be her day off, where she could fling knives at walls all day from bed if she wanted, and she didn't have to go be Swain's errand girl. She strode to the door, disturbing the shadows that had slumbered peacefully there all night, opening and closing it with a soft _click_.

* * *

Katarina knocked quietly on Swain's door, waiting with her arms crossed for an answer.

"Enter," she heard his voice call faintly from behind the door.

_Wow, can't even open the door for me?_ She snorted, letting herself in and putting on her best glower. The sight before her surprised her mildly. Swain sat in his black leather armchair, and a tall man with dark gray hair and deep blue eyes stood next to him, a golden staff in his hand. A glittering ruby sat atop it, refracting red light as lightning flashed outside the window.

"Ah, Katarina, so nice of you to come. Sit, sit," Swain gestured towards the other chair, and as per usual, Katarina remained standing, arms still crossed, scowl still etched into her face. An amused smile stretched across Swain's face.

"Why am I here?" She growled. "And who's he?" She flicked her head towards the man, who remained impassive as ever.

"Patience, Katarina. Let's start with your first question, hm?" He leaned back, pleasant smile still drawn on his face. It pissed Katarina off, and she felt the urge to put a blade where his mouth was. "You're here because the time has come to put the plan into action."

"Right, the plan you never told me," Katarina replied dryly, rolling her eyes in exasperation. Swain ignored the interruption as if it never happened.

"After a long process of careful planning, making certain connections, and taking out certain... _obstacles_, I believe it is time to tell you what I have devised." His crimson eyes shined with a bloody light. "We're going to execute an all out coup."

Katarina could have laughed, the idea was so preposterous, and she couldn't help but snicker. "A _coup_? And you really think that'll work?" She snorted, skeptical.

"Of course, I have the utmost confidence that it will, especially with this gentleman's help," Swain gestured to the man with the staff. He stepped forward and smiled darkly.

"Miss Du Couteau, it is a pleasure to meet you," his voice was deep and gravely, and Katarina had the image of Malphite, the rock monster, if he was human. "My name is Aros Konduce, former member of the Grand Council of Valoran."

"'Former'?" Katarina raised an eyebrow questioningly. Aros's gaze darkened.

"Yes, 'former'. I was dismissed after taking some actions that were, ah, _frowned upon_, shall we say. However, Jericho Swain has sought me out after I had spent many years living as a recluse in Ionia." The man smiled again, but his eyes warned not to ask questions.

Swain cut in, taking over the explanation. "Mr. Konduce is aware about the whereabouts of some prominent figures in the governing staff over Valoran. Your services are not needed at the moment, Katarina, but know that there are changes coming, changes that will affect all of Valoran. That is all, you may go." Swain dismissed her, waving his hand at her to go.

Katarina stared at him a moment, incredulous. That was it? He calls her in here to tell her he was going to take over the government and then just _dismisses _her? She shook her head, and, rather than arguing the point, left, pointedly slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Katarina wandered the halls, mind back in Swain's room. The strangeness of the conversation bothered her, making her skin prickle with a bit of unease. Why go through the trouble of sending for her, and then dismissing her without telling her hardly anything? It just didn't make sense, and the Aros fellow made her uncomfortable.

She was still lost in thought when she almost ran head first into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" An annoyed voice said. Shaken from her thoughts, Katarina snarled at the person who spoke to her like that. She found herself staring into the irritated gaze of Fawn. "Oh, Katarina," Fawn's face relaxed as she recognized her and she grinned a little sheepishly. "Sorry for snapping at you like that, its been a long morning."

Katarina eyed her for a moment, deciding whether or not to keep being snarly to her, then decided it wasn't worth the effort. Trying to figure out Swain's antics had made her head hurt, and she could feel the dull ache of pain in her neck returning, making her in no mood to argue.

"Its fine. Just pay more attention next time," Fawn nodded, looking a bit chastised.

"How's your neck?" Fawn asked, changing the subject. Katarina shrugged, biting back a wince as the movement made the wound sting.

"Alright, I guess. I mean, as alright as it can be."

"What happened exactly?" Fawn asked, tilting her head to the side, violet eyes curious. "I don't really know, to be honest," she elaborated, responding to the confused look on Katarina's face. "I looked away, I couldn't watch. I can deal with blood, but that much just freaks me out. Its the reason why I-" She cut herself off, swallowing nervously. She grinned, not quite meeting the assassin's gaze.

Katarina looked at her suspiciously, wondering what she had been about to say. The way she had cut herself off was strange, but she decided not to push it. "I was hiding in the bushes recalling, you probably saw that part, and Shyvana jumped on me.

I tried to get behind her with a Shunpo, but she stopped and I landed on her back. Long story short, it freaked her the hell out and she went all out monster on me. Next thing I knew, I was in a white room with healers all around me.

Evidently, I almost died. They did everything they could, but I ended up with this," Katarina pushed the hair away from the back of her neck, revealing the cut. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Fawn, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the girl looking a bit faint.

"Sorry," Katarina muttered, quickly letting her crimson hair swing back over it. Fawn looked sick to her stomach.

"It's alright, I just wasn't expecting... _that_," Fawn replied, shuddering a bit. "It's huge, and deep, too." A queasy look crossed her face as she thought of it, and the summoner wretched. "I should really be going, I'm expected somewhere. See you later, Katarina."

And with that, she hurried down the hall and out of sight.

* * *

The rain poured down mercilessly, turning the world outside into a bleak, gray landscape. Katarina sat on the navy blue carpeted floor, staring deeply into the world beyond the window and thinking deeply.

Her bright green eyes reflected the falling water, and they glowed as lightning split the sky. She observed the landscape, taking in every detail.

At first glance, one might only see a colorless curtain, enveloping the world in a velvety gray and making it seem as though time itself was flowing by slower. But as one looks, details begin to emerge.

The black smudge on the horizon that seemed to be the only trace of the mountains of the Freljord in the distance became more distinct. Their jagged peaks became visible, and the eye could follow them all the way down as the became thicker and thicker, flaring out at the place where their roots met the earth.

The shadows on them shifted in accordance with the dancing rain. They flickered on them, constantly changing, never quite the same. If one were to watch for a moment, look away, and look back, they would be different. Maybe not drastically, but they would be surely be different.

The way the rain fell, or the light moved, would change them, making them as ever moving as a river winding through them, sometimes moving slow, sometimes moving fast, but never quite stopping.

The sky above them held many details too, and like the mountains, they were not visible at first glance. At a moment's look, it seemed just to serve as a colorless backdrop for a colorless world. But their was variation in the color.

It was as if a writer had gone to bed late at night, and, in his exhaustion, had forgot to cap his bottle of black ink. As he slumbered, his ever inquisitive cat had leaped onto the desk and spilled it across the papers scattered there. Darker in some places than others, but never losing the distinctly inky look.

If one looked hard enough, they could discern the ever-so-slight twinkle of stars between the thick clouds and the pounding rain, dim, but there, always watching over and guarding the land below them.

The river, disturbed by the steadily falling droplets, rushed from in-between the mountains, a silver ribbon tied around the rocky giants, almost like a present. The steady flow of water rushing by reminded Katarina of time.

Time, such a strange phenomenon. Where does it begin? Where does it end? Where does it go? These are the questions that presented themselves to her, for which she had no answer. Time was as endless as a rushing river, always moving, slow for some, fast for others, but always moving.

She tried to make sense of it all, and collected all the fragments of her thoughts to form one coherent one. Time was a force that controlled everyone and everything. And it was like a river, flowing endlessly.

From the youngest child to the oldest elder, everyone was caught in the current of time. They were dragged along, helpless to the ever moving waters. There were two decisions one could make: fight the current, fruitlessly, and wear one's self out, or go along with the flow, and enjoy the things one had before the ever flowing current washed it away from you.

It was not often Katarina found time to have musings like this, to ponder the mysteries of the world. It was also not known to anyone it was something she did, and she preferred to keep it that way.

She roused herself out of her stupor, ridding her mind of the unanswerable questions that cycled through it. She thought of more pressing matters, such as Swain's plan.

An all out coup, was he _crazy_? It wasn't like he could just waltz into the High Council's headquarters and demand power over Valoran. No, he couldn't, and Katarina knew, though she hated to admit it, that he was much too smart to think that he could.

_Your services will be needed later,_ the words rang through her head, and, for the first time, made sense. Her services. What did she specialize in? Assassinations. Realization dawned on her. Swain was going to use her to take prominent people in the High Council.

Bu then what? Would he replace them with spies? Surely someone would know the difference. Maybe it was a scare tactic, a sort of blackmail, in hopes that they would meekly lay down and let the general walk all over them. Somehow she didn't think that was it.

It explained the presence of Aros, the former member of the High Council. He was kicked out because he, how did he put it, used tactics that were frowned upon. Though Katarina was no stranger to killing and torture, somehow she shuddered to think what those tactics were.

But there was something off about Swain's plan, something that just didn't add up. He had only talked to her, neither Cassiopeia nor Talon had been present, and both had their own set of skills to put to use. She resolved to ask them about it the next day.

At that point, Katarina stopped thinking about the convoluted plans Swain made up. Her head and neck ached, and the rumble in her stomach reminded her she had not eaten all day. With a jolt, she looked outside to see that the sky had darkened even more. She had been sitting there for a good three or four hours.

The assassin rose, stretching her stiff body, and slipped out of her room to go find something to eat in the dining room. The place was nearly deserted when she entered, only a few summoners sat at a table, talking quietly, and didn't even look up when she passed.

The assassin grabbed a muffin and left, not wanting to spend anytime in the silent room, the light fixtures trembling every time thunder cracked outside. She walked slowly back to her room, eating her "meal" absentmindedly. When she made it back, she had finished, and threw away the wrapper in the trashcan she kept in the bathroom.

Bracing herself, she opened the tube of vile-smelling cream again and smeared it on the healing wound, gritting her teeth at the burning sensation, and sighing as the cool, tingly feeling set in. Then she lay back in bed, turned out the lamp, and tried to sleep.

However, sleep would not come. She was exhausted from doing nothing all day, but she could not find peace. Katarina stared at the shadows on the ceiling. She found they were not quite empty and not quite still, as if there were something in them that wanted to be seen.

Spooked, she turned the lamp back on, feeling like a child too scared to sleep. But she knew that sleep was no longer an option, and that her mind wouldn't stop playing tricks on her, for she knew that was all it was, but she allowed herself the childlike fear that there was something there, and that the light would drive it away.

The woman sat up in bed, a thought crossing her mind. A crazy thought, a stupid thought, but a thought that, to her displeasure, appealed to her. Katarina climbed out from beneath her sheets and, deciding to go barefoot, slipped out of her room.

The assassin slunk down the hallways, clinging to the shadows that had just been the source of her uneasiness, freezing everytime she heard a noise, cautious, knowing she would have a lot of awkward questions to answer if she was caught.

But she knew she wasn't going to be caught. No, tonight, the darkness hid her perfectly, and her footsteps made no noise. Tonight, there was no chance of being caught at all. Creeping down the east wing, she found the door she was looking for. It was at the end of the hall, and was an ornate blue color, with gold swirls curling around the edges.

Taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves, Katarina raised a fist, and knocked on Ashe's door.

* * *

Ashe stared at her in confusion for a moment, blue eyes wide, white hair slightly disheveled, but beautiful all the same. She was dressed in simple blue and black night clothes, and silky shirt and flannel pants.

"K-Katarina...?" She asked, clearly bewildered by the assassin's sudden appearance. Katarina realized how she must look, hair a mess, dressed in black pajamas, barefoot, with a slightly spooked look in her eyes. "Are you... alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just..." Katarina trailed off, finishing the sentence in her mind. _Was too scared to sleep_. It sounded so pathetic and childish, and she could not bring herself to say it outloud, but she could tell Ashe got the gist of it. She opened the door wider.

"Why don't you come in, I'll make tea."

* * *

Katarina sat in a navy blue armchair with her legs crossed under her, cradling a white mug of steaming hot tea in her hands, warming them pleasantly. Ashe sat across from her in a white chair, taking a sip of her beverage before putting it down. Katarina glanced around the room.

It was warmly lit by a single lamp, and books were strewn about in messy stacks. One still lay open, and she knew the archer had been reading. On the wall above her bed, Ashe's bow of eternal ice hung.

"So," said Ashe, smiling warmly at Katarina. "Why'd you decide to come here of all places?" She asked, leaning forward with her chin on her hand, eyes twinkling. "Don't pretend its because we're such good buddies, when you know that's not true." She laughed.

To her dismay and embarrassment, Katarina found herself wishing it was. "I-I just, I dunno, couldn't think of anywhere else, and you..." she trailed off again, burying her face in her mug so that Ashe could not see the blush spreading across her cheeks. They sat like that for a while, Katarina looking into her cup, Ashe still smiling at her.

Katarina heard a soft sigh, and the sound of Ashe standing. Next thing she knew, the archer was sitting in front of her, legs crossed to mirror Katarina's position. Green eyes met blue, and something like electricity passed between them.

"You're afraid," Ashe said quietly, staring into her face with some unnamed emotion. The assassin's hands tightened instinctivly around the mug, and an objection bubbled up in her throat. However, Ashe didn't give her time to get it out.

"You're afraid of the things you don't know, the things that lay hidden in the shadows, the things you can't see. That's why you stick to them so much, so maybe you can hide from those things." For the first time, Katarina looked directly into her face, her expression a mix of anger and sadness.

"What do you know about me?" The assassin spat bitterly, bristling up at the woman. "You don't know what I'm afraid of, not that I'm afraid of anything." The last part made Ashe's lips twitch up into a slight smile, and Katarina felt her anger grow.

"I'm not afraid of the shadows, I'm not afraid of what's in them," she growled, though the lie stung her throat like bile. "I stick to them because they hide me. I'm not afraid of the monster that lurks in them, because I _am_ that monster." The last part tumbled out, unchecked, and she immediatly regretted it. She had revealed far too much about herself, just with that simple phrase.

Ashe's head cocked slightly to the side, a sad look creasing her brow, and spreading to her brilliantly blue eyes. She reached out a hand, laying it gently on Katarina's, and the assassin instinctivly twitched it away, though some part of her screamed at her not to. Ashe sighed.

"You're not a monster, Katarina. Far from it. You're a lot of things, but monster is not one of them."

Katarina laughed bitterly. "What do you know about me?" She repeated, and she felt a strange feeling prickling at her eyes.

"Katarina, do you know what love is?" Ashe asked suddenly, looking at her straight in the face, eyes shining strangly. Katarina opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly, a memory of her father came rushing back to her.

* * *

_The sun was setting over the valley as a young girl with long red hair and a scarless left eye crept into her father's study. He stood at the window, watching the blazing ball of light sink further and further below the skyline. The dark, oak wood desk next to him held many papers and contraptions, such as a globe, a telescope, and an odd, golden device that whirred every so often._

_The man turned as his daughter entered, gazing down at her with an unreadable face. He was tall and robustly handsome, with a roughly shaven face and fierce green eyes, the light of the dying sun only adding to the fire within them._

_"Katarina," he said, holding out his hand to the girl. She took it, grasping it tightly, and stood next to her father, looking up at him. The mighty general of Noxus, feared by all, looked his daughter in the face. "Tomorrow you start your training with some of the finest assassins in Noxus. Do not disappoint me, I expect great things out of you."_

_The young Katarina nodded eagerly, her eyes earnest. "I won't, daddy, I'll become the finest assassin in all of Runterra, and everyone will fear the name Katarina Du Couteau!" Her voice was high and squeaky, but even the youngness of it could not hide the sadistic, murderous note to it._

_Her father, however, was unbothered. In fact, he seemed amused. "Of course you will. Now run along, Cassiopeia was looking for you earlier." She nodded again, scampering off in the direction of the door. "Oh, and Katarina?" He called after her. She came skidding to a halt, one hand on the doorframe. "Remember, love only makes you weak. It gets in the way of what must be done, and is only a distraction. Remeber that."_

_Katarina stared at him for a moment. Love was bad? But she loved Cassiopeia, and she loved him, and she loved blades. Maybe he meant a different kind of love, the romantic kind of love, the kind of love Talon always joked about when he chased her around and tried to kiss her._

_Deciding not to dwell on it, she scurried off to find her sister. General Du Couteau turned back towards the window, looking at the fading red line on the horizon, golden contraption on his desk whirring ever-so-softly._

* * *

An adult Katarina was rushed back to the present, with the queen of the Freljord sitting on the ground in front of her, eyes curious and worried.

"Katarina?" Her voice was cautious. "Are you alr-"

"Love makes you weak," Katarina snarled, glaring at her. "That's all it does, it gets in the way of what has to be done and provides nothing but a distraction." A steely look crept over Ashe's face.

"And who told you that?" The archer asked quietly, voice full of deadly anger. "Your father?" She stood up suddenly, glaring down at Katarina with such force that the assassin thought she might melt right there on the spot. "Love does _not _make you weak, love gives you something to fight for, something to strive to protect. Whoever told you that, your father, your instructor, was _wrong_, Katarina, they were _wrong_." The anger faded as suddenly as it had come, and Ashe sat down again, looking weary.

"They were _wrong_..." she whispered again, placing her hand on Katarina's once more. This time, she didn't jerk it away. Whether it was because she was too stunned or didn't care was unknown, but the point was she allowed it.

The fight drained out of Katarina, and she once again felt the prickle in her eyes, and realized they were tears. Choking them down, the assassin tried to speak, but no sound came out. Her eyes glazed over with tears, and Ashe knew what was about to happen a second before it did.

Like a waterfall bursting through a dam, a cascade of water rushed down Katarina's face and she dissolved into a puddle of tears. She tasted the saltiness of them, felt them soak her face, but she didn't care, she didn't care. Oblivious to the world around her, she barely registered the feel of Ashe's arms around her, the jolting sensation of her knees hitting the floor, the scent of the archer's perfume wafting around her, and the sound of her shushing her softly.

She didn't even know _why_ she was crying, but she was sobbing and sobbing and quite unable to stop. It wasn't even the dignified type crying, it was full on ugly sobbing, with her face twisted up and her mouth uttering sounds like a dying animal.

Ashe continued on holding her, crooning softly in her ear to try and calm her down, as the assassin began to get a hold of herself. Slowly, the sounds stopped and her face untwisted, and finally, she hiccuped herself into silence.

Taking shaky breaths, Katarina finally managed to get herself under control, and looked up into Ashe's face, startled to see tears stained her cheeks too. Barely registering the movement, she reached up and brushed them away gently, the sight of her crying making the assassin unhappier than she already was.

The Frost Archer gave her a watery smile and laughed a little, drying her eyes quickly on her sleeve. She reached onto the coffee table and grabbed a tissue from the box, offering it to Katarina. She blew her nose and dried her eyes before looking sheepishly into the eyes of the archer.

Ashe looked back. The assassin's eyes were red rimmed and already puffy from the force of her tears, and her nose still dripped slightly. She gave her another tissue, which Katarina gratefully accepted. Clutching it tightly, embarrassment shot through Katarina as she realized Ashe still cradled her in her arms.

But the archer made no move to release her, so Katarina allowed it.

"Now what," Ashe's voice was gentle, as if she was speaking to a broken child, "was _that_ all about?" A little hesitantly, she raised her hand to Katarina's head and, after a moment's hesitation, slowly ran her fingers through her hair, trying the best she could to comfort the girl.

Katarina leaned into her hand, too exhausted to be embarrassed anymore. Who knew crying tired you out so much? At the moment, she didn't care that she was supposed to be some cold, sadistic assassin who's motto was "stab first, ask questions later", she just wanted the comfort she knew only human contact could bring, and Ashe was as good as any. In fact, she was _better_ than any. She was, to put it bluntly, perfect.

"I-I don't know, I just... lost it..." Katarina said quietly, not meeting the archer's gaze. She hiccuped again, the motion making her shoulders jump and her neck bump against Ashe's hand. Though the contact was light, she hissed in pain, and Ashe immediatly drew her hand back.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, apologetic.

"No, no, it's fine, it just hit your hand is all." Katarina squirmed a bit, wondering how exactly to ask Ashe to go back to stroking her hair. The feeling of it was soothing and steady, something the woman wanted back.

Ashe got the message, however, and much to Katarina's relief, resumed running her fingers gently through her crimson hair, being careful around her neck.

"I don't know what happened," Katarina admitted honestly, the cool feeling of Ashe's skin touching hers distracting her slightly. "I just... exploded, I guess." Ashe nodded, and stopped stroking her hair for a moment. Gently, she grasped the assassin's warm hands in her cold ones.

"Katarina, in all your life, I don't think you've ever had a friend who truly loves you." Katarina opened her mouth to object, but Ashe continued on. "Cassiopeia doesn't count. She's your sister, she has to love you. And neither does Talon, he's as good as your brother. He has to too."

Her hands shifted from clutching Katarina's to the assassin's face, gently caressing her cheeks and wiping away the remaining tears. Ashe stared deeply into her eyes, unblinking, and Katarina stared back.

"You okay now?" Ashe asked, breaking the spell and removing her hands. The storm outside raged harder than ever, and the wind howled violently. Katarina nodded shakily, and Ashe stood, helping her to her feet.

Katarina turned to leave, unsure what to do next, when the archer's quiet voice spoke behind her.

"You can stay the night, if you want," she murmered. Katarina stopped in her tracks and turned, looking stunned, and Ashe blushed. "You know, if you want to. I find its usually hard to go to sleep on your own after a breakdown like that, so I just thought, you know..." her blush deepened, contrasting brillantly with her pure white hair.

Somehow, despite everything, Katarina found the strength to smile. Sleeping in her dark, quiet room was something that seemed highly unpleasureable to her, and she found herself nodding.

"Actually, I think I would," feeling bold, she sat down on the archer's bed, gesturing for her to join her. Ashe's eyes widened, and it was her turn to flail.

"Y-you... w-we... w-we're..." She stumbled over her words, and Katarina couldn't help but giggle.

"It's your bed, isn't it? And I'm far too important to sleep on a couch." Ashe hesitated a moment more, then cautiously joined her.

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure," Katarina said with conviction. What was driving her to do this, she did not know, but something told her if either of them had been in her right minds, this would not be happening. But neither of them were, so it was happening, and she might as well enjoy it while she could.

Ashe flipped off the lamp as she climbed next to the redheaded girl, and darkness filled the room. Katarina stared at the ceiling, and the shadows there no longer seemed menacing, but once again quietly playful, dancing softly all through the night.

Her father's words rang once again in her head, _'love makes you weak'_, but she ignored him this time. Ashe was right, she didn't know what love was, and she had never had anyone who truly loved her. Maybe she could find it here.

But it was not the time to dwell on such thoughts, for the night wore on, and dawn approached, when Katarina would have to once again be the cold, murderous assassin she was meant to be.

Now was the time to sleep, and she did so, letting the sounds of the pounding rain and steady rhythm of Ashe's breathing take her into a land far beyond the one she inhabited now.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. The beginning of Swain's plan, of a new friendship (and maybe something more? *eyebrow raise*) with Ashe, and of Fawn just being... Fawn. This took a lot longer to write, and also my sleep schedule is screwed up, so I end up writing at four in the morning and its complete trash so I have to back and edit it the next day. Whoops gotta fix that. Anyways, until next time! ~Silver**


	5. Quick Notice

**Note to Readers:**

**The next chapter is coming, I promise! I've been really busy lately but I am working on it. I'm going to sit down tonight and (hopefully) finish it.**

**It will hopefully be up tomorrow, the next day at the latest.**

**Just wanted to let y'all know so you don't think I've stopped writing, chapters are just going to be taking a longer time now.**

**Thanks guys!**

**~Silver**


End file.
